Simple passionnette?
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Quand la lecture d'une simple lettre renforce les certitudes.


Disclamer: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous ne gagnons pas d'argent en publiant cette fic sur le net. L'histoire est copryhté « Mag,Ada et Lalie »  
  
Simple passionnette?  
  
Chaque jour, je te regarde. Encore et encore. Toujours plus. Sans jamais me lasser.  
  
Mais qui oserait se lasser de toi ? Ta bonne humeur, ta joie, ta sollicitude envers les autres et ton amour de la vie sont autant de raison de t'apprécier. Sans compter tes yeux améthystes tantôt rieurs et joueurs et d'autres fois féroces et sanguinaires.  
  
Quand tu nous regardes, nous pilotes de Gundam, ils sont attendris, comme si nous étions ta famille. Et je pense que c'est le cas. C'est comme cela que tu nous considère, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Et chaque jour qui passe, chaque jour où de nouveaux combats se profilent à l'horizon, tu nous souris avec tes yeux.  
  
Jamais je ne le montrerai mais tes sourires et tes yeux sont mes trésors. Je chéris chacun d'entre eux.  
  
Le premier ne m'a rien fait éprouver. Le deuxième, j'ai ressenti une sorte de dégoût. En effet comment pouvait-on être si faible et laissez ainsi libre cour à ses sentiments ? Les sourires suivant ont été radicalement différents. Chacun m'apportant leur lot d'émotions. Nouvelles pour moi, je ne savais comment réagir. Personne ne m'a appris à faire cela, alors j'ai tout intériorisé. Peu à peu, c'est devenu mon jardin secret, le trésor de ma vie.  
  
Je les chéris ces sourires, mais toi tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Pourtant, pour reprendre tes mots, tu essayes depuis notre rencontre de me sociabiliser. Tu n'as rien remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Autrefois, il n'y avait pas de masque. J'étais le Perfect Soldier et rien ne m'atteignait. Mais tout a fondu derrière mes yeux aciers. Seul subsiste le faux-semblant de mon faciès pour sauver les apparences.  
  
Tu ne le sais pas et pourtant ce à quoi tu aspirais c'est réalisé. Je suis humain, tout du moins en bonne route pour le devenir. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire Duo ! Comment te dire qu'Iceberg Man est mort ?  
  
Qu'Heero a enfin commencé le chemin de la plénitude pour rejoindre Odin ?  
  
Malheureusement ou heureusement, cela dépend du point de vue, je sais que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. J'ai besoin que tu me montre comment faire Duo ! Comment vit-on ? Comment est-on humain ? Comment profiter de mes émotions sans que ça ne me fasse mal, Duo ?  
  
Crois-moi, c'est comme une lame enfoncée dans mon âme. Pourras-tu m'aider ? M'accompagneras-tu sur ce chemin que je pressens long et difficile ? Faudra- t-il que je sois seul ?  
  
Mais ce chemin n'a aucun sens si tu ne m'accompagne pas Duo. Je sais cela. C'est mon unique certitude dans ce champ de doutes. Sans toi, autant tout arrêter immédiatement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ce que ça signifie, mais malgré tout laisse-moi te demander : « Seras-tu là Duo ? »  
  
Je relève les yeux de la feuille maintenant jaunie après tout ce temps. Les bords sont usés et légèrement déchirés. Les plis sont marqués profondément et l'encre commence peu à peu à s'effacer contrairement à l'amour qu'Heero et moi nous nous portons. Même si ces mots disparaissent et que le papier tombe en miettes, je me souviendrai à jamais de cette déclaration que je lis chaque soir depuis maintenant 50 ans.  
  
J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai trouvé cette simple feuille blanche, noircie de l'écriture de mon aimé. Je me souviens de mes réactions comme si c'était hier.  
  
J'ai souris au début, d'un sourire naïf mais exprimant toute la joie du monde. Ensuite la peur m'envahit. Peur pour Heero que je n'avais pas vu depuis la veille. Qui sait s'il ne serait pas tenté de faire une bêtise durant l'attente de ma réponse ? Peur aussi pour l'avenir. Parce que je ne savais pas comment aimer Heero pour qu'il n'ait pas mal et surtout pour que notre relation à peine esquissée existe pleinement à travers les aléas de la vie.  
  
Finalement j'ai retrouvé Heero dans le jardin de notre planque, il y avait passé la nuit. Je lui ai souris et l'ai tout simplement pris dans mes bras. Il s'est tendu, au début, un peu. Puis un sourire est né sur ses lèvres et ça a été l'assurance que nous pouvions construire quelque chose ensemble.  
  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai 67 ans, Heero et moi vivons ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Nous sommes mariés et notre maison est remplie des cris de joie de nos petits-enfants. Avant eux, c'était nos enfants que nous avions adoptés. Une fille et un garçon. Hélène et Odin. Notre fierté.  
  
Doucement mon amour vient me prend dans ses bras comme je l'ai fait il y bien longtemps de cela. Nous nous sourions.  
  
Le temps a peut-être passé, nous avons certainement vieillis mais nous avons cette certitude pour nous accompagner à travers les épreuves de la vie.  
  
L'être aimé continuera le chemin de la vie avec nous. 


End file.
